El arte de usar excusas
by Liari-Zero
Summary: Tengo un gemelo" no es una de las excusas mas creibles que puedes decir para terminar con tu pareja y Deidara lo sabe, por suerte Sakura decide ayudarlo. Deisaku.cap 4!
1. Malas excusas

El arte de usar excusas

El arte de usar excusas.

-Tengo un gemelo- repitió mirándola a los ojos tratando de parecer serio.

Sabía que era una excusa tonta pero por la escasez de tiempo no había podido pensar en nada más. La joven lo miraba incrédula con una ceja levantada, es que acaso pensaba que se iba creer algo así?. Dio un suspiro tratando de controlar su temperamento y lo examinó con la mirada.

- Me estas diciendo- comenzó la muchacha con los ojos centellando peligrosamente- que todo este tiempo estuve saliendo con tu gemelo.

- Si, un- exclamó el joven revolviendo su rubio pelo con una mano.

- …y tu no eres mi novio- continuó la mujer tratando de guardar la paciencia- mi novio es tu gemelo.

El muchacho asintió con vergüenza reconociendo lo estupido de la excusa que acababa de inventar. No podía levantar la vista así que se quedo mirando sus pies mientras esperaba.

-Eres un idiota Deidara- sollozó la joven tras levantar la mano y abofetearlo.

El rubio recibió el golpe con un gesto de dolor, levantó la vista hacia la muchacha pero esta ya se estaba marchando del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero, Deidara es mi gemelo- gritó el muchacho tratando de arreglar las cosas- Loca- susurró mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

Un ruido de risas llegó hasta sus oídos y se volvió interesado en ver quien se estaba burlando de él. Sentada en una banca estaba una joven de pelo rosado leyendo un libro, sus ojos seguían fijos en la página pero era obvio que había escuchado toda la conversación que se llevó a cabo instantes antes. Deidara pudo notar molesto como sus labios se curvaban para evitar una nueva carcajada.

-Es que no sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó el rubio mordazmente tratando de hacer sentir mal a la pelirosa.

-Por favor, si todos han escuchado la pequeña escenita que a armado tu novia- respondió con burla la joven.

Deidara hizo un gesto de fastidio sin saber que decir, pues era cierto, todas las personas alrededor, especialmente las mujeres, lo miraban como si fuera el malo de la película. La muchacha dejó su libro a un costado y lo examinó inquisitivamente mientras esbozaba un gesto burlón.

-Felicidades, en el ranking de excusas tontas para terminar con una chica la tuya se lleva el premio- exclamó reprimiendo evidentemente una carcajada.

- Cállate, un- le respondió molesto el rubio mientras se ruborizaba.

- Que le ibas a decir después, que tu gemelo se había mudado a otro país?- dijo entre risas la chica.

Deidara guardó silencio tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que eso era exactamente lo que le iba decir. La joven reprimió sus carcajadas al ver el aspecto triste que tenia el rubio, recogió sus cosas y se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo lamento, soy Sakura- susurró disculpándose apresuradamente después de haber sido tan grosera con el pobre muchacho.

- Yo soy…- comenzó el joven.

- Deidara- terminó la pelirosa con una sonrisa- lo escuche de tu novia.

El rubio hizo una mueca recordando nuevamente la escena y dio un suspiro sintiéndose un poco malo. Sakura lo miró con interés tratando de adivinar que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico en estos momentos.

-Creo que tienes un grave problema en inventar excusas- exclamó la joven mientras empezaba a caminar dándole a entender a Deidara que quería dar un paseo.

- No es eso- dijo el rubio siguiéndole el paso sin dejar de mirarla- tengo un problema en mantener mis novias- los ojos de la joven le pedían explicaciones así que continuó- me llego a aburrir muy fácil de las chicas.

Sakura se paró en seco y se volvió para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Deidara. Este se quedó mirándola con un poco de miedo sin entender su comportamiento.

-Eres un completo idiota, te consigues novias solo para aburrirte y votarlas- exclamó mientras trataba de abofetearlo sin éxito, ya que el joven la mantenía alejada.

- Es que no encuentro una chica que me mantenga interesado- dijo en modo de disculpa el rubio dando gracias a dios por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que le iban a pegar de nuevo.

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos analizando si debería golpearlo o tomar en cuenta lo último que dijo, finalmente optó por lo segundo y siguió caminando con pasos fuertes tratando de controlar su ira.

Deidara caminaba a su lado con cautela manteniéndose lo mas alejado posible para poder huir si se presentaba otra vez la violencia.

-Entonces, creo que te voy a ayudar- susurró la joven con una sonrisa confidente.

- ¿Ayudarme? – repitió el rubio confundido por el cambio repentino de humor que había sufrido la pelirosa.

- Si, te voy a presentar algunas amigas- exclamó Sakura con emoción jalando del brazo a Deidara.

El rubio se dejó llevar por ella mientras algo en su cabeza le decía que esta vez no podría usar la excusa del gemelo para librarse de lo que venia.

_Habla gente! _

_Lo se, lo se…esto no cubre el hecho de haber borrado_

_mi otro fic Deisaku, por eso vengo a que me perdonen con esta historia _

_entre las manos. _

_Se que talvez algunos me están maldiciendo,_

_haciendo vodoo y hasta investigando mi correo_

_para mandarme un email con virus, pero_

_realmente tuve mis razones para borrarlo._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer_

_Liari-Zero_


	2. El arte de usar excusas

El arte usar excusas

El arte de usar excusas

Cap. 2

El apartamento era prácticamente dominado por la calma y el silencio. Por más extraño que parezca, el ruido que venia de la calle no llegaba a escucharse dentro de la estancia. El pelirrojo exhaló tratando que toda esa calma entrara en sus pulmones, sonrió feliz y se dejó caer en el sofá a descansar un rato. Le gustaba la serenidad y el silencio y trataba de disfrutar esos momentos en que su ruidoso compañero de cuarto no estaba ahí. Tomó la revista que descansaba en la mesa del costado y se dispuso a leerla.

El ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta fue seguido por un grito de saludo que hizo que el joven se sobresaltara. Miró irritado la razón de la interrupción y con un resoplido de resignación se percató quien había entrado.

- Sasori, que tal- preguntó el rubio con alegría desde la puerta mientras observaba a su amigo agacharse a recoger la revista que había votado por el susto.

- Bien, hasta ahora- susurró el pelirrojo levantándose del mueble con molestia.

- Que bien- respondió Deidara sin entender la indirecta.

Sasori se alejó hacia la cocina siendo seguido por el rubio que se sobaba la barriga de hambre. Se prepararon unas hamburguesas y se sentaron a comer en la destartalada mesa.

-¿Qué tal tu rompimiento?- preguntó el pelirrojo casualmente.

- No salió como lo esperaba- respondió Deidara abrumado.

- Qué excusa usaste- dijo Sasori mientras miraba a su compañero.

- La del gemelo- exclamó el rubio concentrado en su comida.

- Bueno, es mejor que cuando dijiste que te ibas a unir al circo- replicó el pelirrojo con una leve risa.

Deidara se limitó a asentir con tranquilidad. Sasori evitaba reírse tras haberse percatado que la sombra de una mano estaba marcada en la mejilla del rubio.

-Tenemos una cita- informó Deidara tras haberse levantado para salir nuevamente. Al ver la expresión de su amigo aclaró- nosotros dos con unas chicas, malpensado.

- Pero yo ya tengo…- comenzó el pelirrojo.

- Vengo a llevarte en cuatro horas- exclamó el rubio desde la entrada y cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

- …planes- terminó Sasori mirando molesto hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su amigo.

Observó la estancia que se había quedado en silencio de nuevo y se calmó pensando en que al menos tendría cuatro horas de tranquilidad.

&

Deidara esperaba impaciente sobre la acera mientras caminaba en círculos para aliviar la tensión. Miraba hacia los lados con nerviosismo y de vez en cuando bajaba la vista a su reloj. Unas manos obstruyeron su campo de visión cegándolo momentáneamente y una voz dulce preguntó:

-¿Quién soy?

- Sakura- respondió con aburrimiento un poco enojado por haber esperado tanto.

La joven lo soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa de inocencia sin percatarse que el rubio la miraba molesto.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- preguntó Deidara con irritación.

- Pero que dices- exclamó la Sakura sorprendida como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo llegar una hora tarde- tenia que bañarme, maquillarme,…

- Chicas- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio sin prestar atención a la larga lista de cosas que le contaba la pelirosa.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo hablando de muchas cosas, Sakura prácticamente dirigía a Deidara quien solo la seguía sin tener ninguna idea a donde irían. Después de un largo camino y una larga charla, llegaron a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. El rubio detuvo el paso anonadado y miró a su compañera interrogante.

-Es mi casa- exclamó con premura la joven mientras jalaba de la chaqueta al rubio.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó con preocupación Deidara mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

- Te voy a presentar a las chicas de la cita- respondió con impaciencia, la expresión de su rostro cambio rápidamente y añadió sacando algo de su bolso- Cierto, me olvide que tenia que darte esto- replicó mientras le entregaba un libro color marrón.

El rubio miró la cubierta y un gesto de asombro combinado con gracia apareció en su rostro. Sobre la superficie marrón unas letras blancas y curvadas recitaban:

_El arte de usar excusas._

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Deidara examinando el libro con interés.

- Ese libro te va ayudar con tu falta de imaginación para las excusas- respondió Sakura con un brillito de felicidad en los ojos.

- Ya te dije que no tengo problemas en inventar excusas- replicó el rubio avergonzado.

- A ver dime la primera excusa que se te venga a la cabeza para terminar con una chica- exclamó la pelirosa inesperadamente.

- Que…- dudó Deidara completamente tomado por sorpresa- que me mudo a Europa.

Sakura lo miró divertida y sin reparo soltó una carcajada. El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado por el hecho de que las personas los miraban y, claro, por haber inventado algo tan tonto.

-Ya cállate la gente nos mira- replicó Deidara ruborizado.

- Bueno, bueno…- murmuró Sakura tomando aire para calmarse- entonces voy a ser tu profesora, en ese libro hay miles de excusas que puedes usar y reglas de cuando usarlas.

- Bien – respondió con resignación.

- Tu primera tarea comienza ahora- susurró la pelirosa señalando con el dedo hacia el edificio.

_Habla gente!_

_Bueno ya está el capitulo 2._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que los sigan_

_mandando, ojala les haya gustado el capi_

_y las criticas no son bienvenidas (es broma)._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido de todos ustedes_

_que Jashin-sama los bendiga._

_Gracias por leer_

_PD: un pequeño gatito muere cada vez_

_que no mandas review, no seas egoísta_

_y sálvalo. T.T_

_Liari-Zero_


	3. Primera tarea

El arte de usar excusas

El arte de usar excusas

Cap. 3

Dio un gran suspiro y parpadeó tratando de concentrarse. Por alguna extraña razón el músculo de la pierna derecha le latía sin parar siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón. Con la mano izquierda jugueteaba con las llaves nerviosamente mientras, perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba la madera de la puerta fascinado como si esta le estuviera contando interesantísimas historias. Sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo y volteó.

Sakura lo miraba divertida mientras observaba el terror en su rostro, se acercó lentamente a su cara y le susurró al oído:

-Ya es hora-

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como si se tratara de su sentencia de muerte, con pesar, dio unos cortos golpes en la puerta tratando de recordar el propósito por el cual estaba haciendo esto.

_-__Tu primera tarea consiste en tener una cita con una chica- _

En ese momento le había parecido que iba ser la misión más fácil del mundo, pero las palabras que le siguieron cambiaron su perspectiva_._

_-Vas a usar excusas creíbles para negarte a hacer lo que te diga-_

Eso si era más de lo que se esperaba, hasta donde él sabía y reconocía, era malísimo inventando excusas. Por suerte, tenia a su disposición el librito que le había regalado Sakura y lo difícil era usarlo discretamente para que nadie se de cuenta.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ante él una joven morena de gafas lo miraba interesada. Deidara la examinó críticamente y se alegró un poco al percatarse que era bonita.

Sakura se adelantó y saludó a la joven, con una ligera risita de emoción, jaló al rubio hacia delante animándolo a saludarla. Deidara le dio un beso en la mejilla con algo de torpeza debido al nerviosismo.

-Deidara, ella es Karin- presentó la pelirosa mirándolos feliz- Karin, él es Deidara.

La morena le sonrió con picardía y entró en su casa después de informarles que iría por su chaqueta para salir. El rubio miró a Sakura con alegría dándole las gracias con la mirada.

-Parece agradable- pronunció Deidara escondiendo en esas palabras el hecho que le parecía una chica muy hermosa.

- Espera que la conozcas- exclamó la pelirosa un poco molesta.

Karin salió oportunamente antes de que el rubio pudiera indagar en el cambio de humor de Sakura. Caminaron por las calles tranquilamente con dirección al apartamento de Deidara, la morena no paraba de preguntarle cosas al joven sobre su vida cotidiana mientras la pelirosa les echaba miradas furtivas guardando silencio.

A mitad del camino, Karin se detuvo de repente luciendo emocionada. Sus ojos lanzaban brillitos de codicia mientras miraba la suntuosa heladería que se alzaba en medio de la calle. Con astucia se colgó del brazo de Deidara y, usando la voz más dulce que podía, le dijo:

-Quiero un helado, Dei-

Sakura lanzaba fuego por los ojos mientras el rubio embobado hurgaba en su bolsillo por dinero como siendo guiado por una fuerza superior. Una expresión de triunfo apareció en la cara de la morena. La pelirosa le dio un imperceptible codazo al joven mientras carraspeaba. En medio de la tos de su amiga el rubio pudo captar la palabra: "Excusa".

Deidara miró a su alrededor aterrorizado sabiendo que debía inventar una manera que le permitiera sacar el libro sin ser descubierto. Temiendo que no fuera a funcionar, el rubio decidió ejecutar el primer "elaborado" plan que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Miren, que es eso?- preguntó señalando algo que se encontraba a la espalda de las chicas.

Aprovechando que las dos jóvenes se voltearon con curiosidad a ver que era lo que señalaba, sacó el libro rápidamente y, con un temblor en la mano, ubicó una excusa creíble.

Justo en el momento que había guardado la evidencia en su bolsillo las chicas se volvieron mirándolo extrañadas. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es que me pareció ver algo- se disculpó.

Sakura lo miró asombrada por su astucia después de comprender la situación. Karin simplemente lo dejó pasar y se acercó más al rubio. Con sensualidad, pegó su cuerpo al de Deidara y le tocó el cabello dispuesta a conseguir su helado.

-Me compras el helado, Dei- dijo la morena dulcemente.

El rubio se quedó mirándola por un segundo maldiciendo su debilidad y luego posó los ojos sobre Sakura. Esta lo observaba incitándole furiosamente a que use una excusa.

-No tengo cambio- exclamó Deidara mientras sacaba de su billetera el primer boleto de dinero que tomó esperando que fuera uno que corroborara su historia, para su suerte y gracias a Jashin-sama, es su mano se exhibía un billete de alta denominación.

Karin resopló resignada e hizo un gesto de molestia al saber que el destino no había querido complacer su capricho. El rubio suspiró sintiéndose orgulloso por la forma en la que había actuado. Sakura no pudo contenerse mas y soltó una carcajada de burla haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verla anonadados.

-Es que me acordé de un chiste- se excusó tratando de contener una risa.

Después del pequeño incidente y gracias a los billetes de alta denominación que tenia Deidara en su billetera, Karin no pidió nada más en el camino.

Llegaron a su destino y el rubio abrió la puerta sosteniéndola para que pasen las señoritas en una actitud de caballero. La morena le pidió cortésmente usar el baño y este la dejó después de indicarle. Buscó en las habitaciones a Sasori y lo apresuró enojado al ver que recién se estaba cambiando. Volvió a la sala donde estaba Sakura esperando.

-Que buena excusa- lo apremió la joven dándole una palmada de felicitación- Me dio risa como quedó Karin.

- Sabia que no te habías reído por el chiste que recordaste- se burló el rubio entrecerrando los ojos como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad.

- Que suspicaz- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura mientras le acomodaba un pelo rebelde al joven.

Deidara cambió de expresión al percatarse de algo que se le vino a la cabeza. Miró a la joven extrañado y preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres que Sasori venga con nosotros?-

- Porque él va ser mi cita- respondió volteando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- para que yo pueda ir con ustedes y asesorarte.

Deidara asintió comprendiendo la situación, aunque por alguna razón le molestaba un poco. Karin entró en la sala sonriendo y abrazó al rubio melosamente. Sakura trató de ignorarla mientras espera que llegara su cita.

Sasori salió de su habitación un poco enojado por haber tenido que cambiar sus planes, con una mano se alisaba sus cabellos rojizos. Después de unas cortas presentaciones salieron del apartamento cada uno con distintos estados de humor.

¿_Será capaz Deidara de completar su primera misión?_

¿_Karin se dará cuenta que todo lo que le dice el rubio son excusas?_

¿_Conseguirá Deidara cambiar sus billetes de alta denominación?_

¿_Algún día haré un capitulo largo? XD_

_No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de:_

"_El arte de usar excusas"_

_Yeah, este es el capitulo 3.Espero que lo disfruten._

_El capi va dedicado a todos aquellos que salvaron gatitos dejando review, pero especialmente a Rilka-chan (:P) porque me dijo que me iba dejar rr en cada capi y porque me apoya en los tontos One-shot que hago._

_Eso significa mucho para mi T.T._

_Me despido y que Jashin-sama los bendiga._

_Gracias por leer_

_Liari-Zero_

_P.D.: Un árbol es talado en la amazonia cada vez que no dejas review, ten sentido ambientalista y sálvalo T.T._


	4. Primera tarea II

El arte de usar excusas

El arte de usar excusas.

Cap. 4.

Entraron en restaurante vacilando cortamente, el lugar se veía esplendido con las pinturas antiguas colgando de la pared y la música clásica de fondo. Las mesas se alineaban magistralmente dejando un espacio libre en el centro, obviamente, como una pista de baile. Las personas que se encontraban disfrutando de su cena iban impecablemente vestidos de gala y los meseros llevaban un distintivo chaleco rojo junto con una camisa minuciosamente planchada. Sintiéndose un poco desaliñados fueron conducidos por un muy amable empleado a la mesa en el centro del local. Deidara comprobó con horror que era la ubicación más cara del lugar. Miró a Sasori esperando una contribución monetaria pero este, adivinando asombrosamente sus intensiones, rehuyó su mirada mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura. El rubio fue a parar al lado de Karin y miró el menú sin mucho interés mientras sacaba cuentas mentales de todo lo que tenía que ahorrar para reponer lo que pronto perdería.

La morena echó una mirada orgullosa a los comensales de las mesas adyacentes y, usando un tono más alto de lo usual, comenzó a pedir lo más caro de la carta. Deidara sentía como su billetera chillaba y se desinflaba con cada nombre de comida que pronunciaba su cita y casi se hecha a llorar cuando Karin continuó con la sección de postres. Sasori le dedicó una mirada de compasión a su compañero no muy seguro a querer repartir la extensa cuenta entre los dos, ya que sabia muy bien que si buscaban en su vacía billetera solo encontrarían unos centavos y algunos pases de autobús. Sakura dio un suspiro preguntándose si existiría una excusa en el mundo que pudiera librar al rubio de tener que pagar por todo eso, y también queriendo saber si era posible que después de esa noche Deidara desarrollara una extraña fobia a las citas.

Karin terminó su interminable lista de platos que comería justo cuando el rubio ya pensaba que tendría que gastar sus ahorros para su vejez en esa cena. Apiadándose de Deidara que se encontraba desfalleciendo sobre la mesa, los dos restantes pidieron un solo plato que resultó ser, por bondad divina, el más barato del menú. Por razones obvias, el rubio simplemente se decidió a pedir un vaso de agua mientras pensaba que eso aliviaría un poco los gastos de la noche.

-Deberías probar las carnes, Dei- exclamó melosamente Karin alzando la voz para que todos se enteraran que podían costear las carisimas carnes del menú- no te conformes solo con agua.

El joven la miró con incredulidad sin aceptar que fuera posible que ella no supiera la causa por la que no ordenaba algo decente de cenar. Observó el montón de comida capaz de alimentar a todo una nación tercermundista y abrió bien los ojos tratando de darle a entender sin palabras que eso le iba costar tanto como comprar un riñón en el mercado negro. La morena alejó sus platos al haber interpretando el gesto de Deidara como si este quisiera compartir la comida. Sasori se apresuró a sostener al rubio que parecía ejecutar una combinación entre desmayarse y darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.

Después de haber dejado todos los platos a la mitad, Karin comenzó un interminable parloteo sobre sus exquisitos gustos y su estricto régimen de bajar de peso mientras el rubio le seguía la conversación en un intento de que el ruido de sus tripas sea menos audible. Sasori bostezó ampliamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y continuó su charla con Sakura mientras observaba de reojo como su compañero mordisqueaba una planta de plástico tratando de aplacar su hambre.

La morena dio un bote en su asiento al escuchar la nueva tonada que interpretaba la banda musical en ese momento, se acercó lentamente a la oreja de Deidara y usando una voz sexy cargada de algunos ronroneos le susurró:

-Vamos a bailar-

El rubio despertó como de un transe de exorcismo y volvió los ojos extasiado hacia Karin completamente emocionado por la forma en que esta lo miraba mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Sasori observó asombrado la escena mientras trataba de adivinar porque la nueva canción había "encendido" de esa manera a la morena. Deidara sintió un ligero hinco en la nuca y se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos de Sakura que parecían lanzarle una especie de rayos X invisible y frunció el entrecejo. La joven hizo una mueca corta al rubio aprovechando que Karin se arreglaba la falda dispuesta a salir a bailar. Deidara se encogió de hombros confundido tratando de entender el mensaje que le quería dar. Sakura suspiró exasperada y gesticuló una palabra mientras hacia señas con las manos. El rubio negó con la cabeza sin comprender pensando que seria más fácil si ella codificaba el mensaje en clave Morse o si se lo escribiera en braile. Después de dar un suspiro desesperada, la muchacha sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y tomó una servilleta, luego lo hizo una bolita y se lo lanzó al rubio. Para la mala fortuna de Deidara, el papel cayó picándole el ojo e hizo que derramara un poco de su agua sobre la mesa. Miró a Karin cautelosamente y se sorprendió al ver que esta no se había percatado de nada demasiado ensimismada en planchar su falda con las manos. Desenrolló la servilleta y leyó la única palabra que se encontraba escrita: "excusa".

El joven alargó los labios susurrando un suave "oh" de entendimiento y suspiró resignado mientras evitaba abrir el ojo dañado. La morena juzgó que su vestimenta se veía lo suficientemente presentable como para salir a bailar y se volvió hacia su cita impaciente esperando que se levantara.

-Lo lamento, no puedo bailar- replicó Deidara moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Por que?- preguntó Karin anonadada.

El rubio se quedó de piedra mientras trataba de entender porque no había pensado en una buena excusa antes de mandarse con tremenda estupidez. Después de unos cortos segundos en los que la morena hacia sonar sus zapatos impaciente por la respuesta y Sasori miraba la situación mas que confundido, Deidara decidió llevar a cabo un estratégico plan. Moviendo ligeramente el codo hizo caer el tenedor al suelo. Con una carcajada que sonaba por todos lados como "que torpe soy" se agachó y se metió debajo de la mesa simulando que buscaba el escurridizo cubierto.

Con la rapidez de un rayo sacó el libro marrón de su bolsillo y lo ojeó hasta llegar al apartado: "excusas que puedes usar en una cita". Entrecerrando los ojos debido a la poca luz leyó la primera oración de la lista que se encontraba bajo el titulo "excusas para no bailar", se levantó con una sonrisa de disculpa y encaró a Karin.

-Es por mi religión- explicó cortamente sintiendo que se ruborizaba bajo la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzaba Sasori.

- ¿De que religión eres?-preguntó interesada la morena mientras Sakura se volteaba para ocultar su sonrisa.

- Yo soy…yo soy…- exclamó el rubio tratando de pensar en una religión que fuera lo suficientemente extraña para prohibir algo así- Jashinista.

- ¿Y te prohíben bailar?- preguntó Karin cada vez más sorprendida.

- Si, es una de las reglas que…- explicó Deidara siendo conciente que su compañero pelirrojo se había quedado con la boca abierta- que…le fueron entregadas al…profeta... Hidan en el monte de Namekusei en…la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida- culminó la última parte rápidamente como creyendo que seria mas creíble si lo hiciera de esa manera.

Sakura creía que si aguantaba la risa por más tiempo terminaría explotando o algo parecido, así que optó por refugiarse en el baño a carcajearse todo lo que quería. Sasori miró sin entender dando gracias a dios que fuera lo suficientemente serio para guardar la compostura en este tipo de situaciones en las cuales un hombre normal habría cedido ante lo gracioso del momento. Deidara estaba perfectamente conciente que cualquier persona que supiera algo sobre él (como Sasori) o estuviera al corriente que esa era una prueba (como Sakura), se habría dado cuenta de la gran mentira que acababa de salir de sus labios, pero, para su suerte, Karin era una nueva conocida por lo tanto esa excusa era lo suficientemente "buena" para que no sospechara nada, a menos que fuera una erudita en el campo de las religiones, Dragon Ball o la historia de la mítica ciudad de la Atlántida.

La morena se volvió a sentar un poco contrariada cosa que calmó al rubio al darse cuenta que no había sido descubierto. Sakura volvió un poco más calmada pero con el semblante de haber tenido una buena sesión de risa, cosa que dejo a Sasori completamente desorientado.

El resto de la velada pasó entre las explicaciones de Deidara acerca de lo que prohíbe su religión a pedido de Karin que parecía muy interesada en saber sobre el tema. Sasori escuchaba curioso como su cita le contaba la razón por la cual su compañero había estado tan extraño toda la noche y, al terminar, dejó ver su escepticismo en que su amigo llegara a ser un gran maestro de las excusas.

Juntos decidieron que había llegado la hora de marcharse y las muchachas fueron juntas al baño mientras Deidara se enrumbaba a la caja a preguntar si podía pagar en cuotas. El pelirrojo al verse solo sacó su celular, marcó un numero rápidamente y hablo por unos segundos. El rubio llegó a la mesa y observó a su amigo dar un suspiro de resignación mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó mientras se guardaba una billetera completamente vacía.

-Algo así- respondió nostálgico Sasori- es que se suponía que hoy iba salir con ella, pero tu me obligaste a venir- terminó con reproche.

Deidara sintió una punzada de culpa y lo miró sin saber que decir. Abrió la boca para susurrar una torpe disculpa pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de las chicas. Salieron del lugar con rumbo al apartamento de Karin. Sasori se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a otro lugar y se marchó dejando al rubio encargado de llevar a las muchachas.

Llegaron a un edificio y subieron las escaleras con rumbo al tercer piso. Después de despedirse de Sakura y antes de entrar a su apartamento, Karin se volvió hacia Deidara y le dijo alegremente:

-¿Me das tu número de teléfono?-

El joven abrió la boca para contestar pero captó las miradas de la joven de pelo rosa y entendió el mensaje, había llegado el momento de actuar otra vez. Sabiendo que esta ocasión le seria imposible buscar una forma de abrir el libro, decidió decir la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

-No tengo- respondió bastante apenado- es que las ondas telefónicas hacen mal al cerebro- explicó con un ligero rubor, al ver la expresión de la morena agregó- pero puedes contactarte conmigo a través de Sakura.

Karin lo miró extrañada y entró a su hogar frunciendo un poco el seño. Deidara acompaño a Sakura a su apartamento que estaba un piso mas arriba. Subieron bastante alegres conversando sobre la velada. Por haber gastado mucho y al final no haber conseguido quedarse con la chica, el rubio estaba bastante decaído. Llegaron a la puerta y Sakura se volvió hacia el con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Felicidades, pasaste la primera prueba- lo felicitó la joven mirando con una sonrisa a Deidara que no dejaba de festejar.

- Sabia que lo lograría- respondió el rubio con orgullo inflando el pecho.

- Bueno, me voy- se despidió Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla algo sonrojada.

El joven la miró sorprendido mientras sentía que su cara estaba en llamas. Vio a la muchacha entrar a su casa y el bajó las escaleras despacio como en trance. Salió del edificio, miró el cielo y se tocó la mejilla con una sonrisa. De pronto la noche se veía mucho más bonita.

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar.**

**Juro que el próximo capitulo lo subiré más rápido.**

**A pedido de una voz en mi conciencia voy a contestar los reviews XD.**

**Akiko-chan94: **Hola, gracias por tu review. En serio te pasa lo mismo que Deidara, vamos seguro que eres mucho mejor inventando excusas, nadie es tan malo como él. Muchas gracias por leer.

**M2M: **Hola, pues si esa fue una gran estrategia, nadie me puede decir que nunca ha caido en esa trampa . Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review.

**Toyiii: **Hola, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo. No te preocupes en que poner en los Review me vasta con que pongas que pongas lo que piensas (que te ha gustado o que está malísimo) para que esté feliz. Gracias por leer y por tu review.

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO****: **Hola, vaya que me tarde escribiendo tu nick . Así que no te gusta Karin, bueno no te apenes a muchas no le gusta, en lo personal me parece una chica algo simpática pero por el comportamiento…mejor lo dejo ahí. Gracias por leer y por salvar árboles .

**Rilka: **Hola Rilka-chan, espero que te hayas divertido en tu viaje a la playa (¡waa que envidia!), no voy a la playa desde hace meses, estoy perdiendo mi bronceado . No te preocupes me gustan tus locos review. Pues si estoy un poco ecologista últimamente, que bueno que me apoyes . Muchas gracias por leer y por salvar a los gatitos y árboles.

**Bueno me despido chicos y espero que sigan mandando reviews o les enviare a todos cartas bomba XD.**

**P.D: Un centímetro de la capa de ozono es destruida cada vez que no dejas review. No seas malo y salva a la humanidad.**

_Liari-Zero_


End file.
